What if?
by pikurosonai00
Summary: Sprx wonders what would happen if he never grabbed the Fire of Hate and turned evil, and he realizes that you should never change the past. Contains a sprinkle of SPOVA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

War is an awful thing. But what makes it worse is when you think that you're one of the people who started it. Sprx-77 has always wondered about the war. What if he never picked up the fire of hate? What if he never turned evil? What if he never helped collect the evil essences that helped resurrect Skeleton King?

Sprx sat inside the Super Robot. He was with the rest of his family. They had already called their allies. They were already prepared for war. It was impossible to back down, especially when you happen to be one of the six heroes that were destined to protect Shuggazoom.

"This is all my fault." Sprx said. "I'm the one who helped resurrect Skeleton King. Why? Why did I ever pick up the Fire of Hate? I'm so stupid!"

"It's not your fault, Sprx." Said Chiro, "We didn't know what would happen."

"But we did!" Sprx shouted. "We did! Remember? Gibson never grabbed the Ice Crystal of Vengeance because he felt the Skeleton King inside it! I never listened to him! All I did was yell at him! I never felt it! I didn't stop! Something kept me from feeling the evil inside of the essence! I must be the worst person on the entire team. NO! THE PLANET! Maybe even the whole UNIVERSE!" Sprx ran outside of the robot to get some fresh air. He was gasping for breath and now in tears. He hated himself for what happened. Now he just yelled at Chiro, making him feel even worse.

"I'm so stupid. I c-can't believe it! This is the worst thing that could ever happen. Why didn't I listen? Why? I know we fight all the time…but for once I should have listened. I didn't. I thought he was the one to blame. Gibson never did anything. All I did was make a stupid mistake and now we're at war."

Sprx stared out at the sky. _What if…_ he thought to himself. _What if I never grabbed the Fire of Hate? What if I never turned evil? Would we have avoided the war if I never grabbed it? Maybe…_

"I wish… I wish I could find out what would happen if I never grabbed the Fire of Hate. I want to know what would happen if I never turned evil!" the red monkey whispered.

Then he noticed something. There was a bright light in the sky. The wind started to blow as the flow got brighter and brighter until Sprx was blinded. He then felt his feet slip out from underneath him and everything began to spin. Something strange was going on… but what? Was his wish going to come true? He felt dizzy and passed out.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

_My whole body aches. What happened? Where am I? What's going on? I hear something._

Sprx opened his eyes and saw Nova and Chiro staring down at him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Nova was crying and she pulled Sprx into a hug.

"What's going on kid?" Sprx asked Chiro.

"You were unconscious, Sprx. For a whole day. We thought we nearly lost you after… you remember."

"Remember what?" Sprx asked the leader as he returned Nova's hug.

"What happened while we were trying to get the Fire of Hate! You were attacked from behind and your mechanical parts were broken. We were lucky that we had an expert mechanic like Otto with us to fix you."

_Wait a second. My wish is coming true! Now I can finally find out what would happen if I never grabbed the fire of hate! I never turned evil! This is wonderful… But wait. Chiro said we didn't get the fire of hate. That means we're going after the soul of evil next. We have to stop Valina and Mandarin._

Sprx slowly got up. He looked at his body and realized that he was covered in burns and bruises from head to toe. His body was wrapped up in many bandages. Whatever attacked him before did a lot of damage.

"The others are already outside waiting for us, Sprx. Let's hurry and get the Soul of Evil." Chiro said. Sprx got up and was ready to fight anything for his teammates. He wasn't on the side of darkness anymore.

Sprx looked and saw Chiro shout to the others to jump into the portal to the netherworld, when the young boy was stopped by Jinmay.

"Chiro, don't go in there!" she said, "I'm scared you won't come back out."

Chiro kissed her and told her everything would be okay.

"Take care of yourself." The girl replied. The Chiro and Sprx jumped inside the pit.

On the other side, the monkeys all stepped forward, when suddenly they heard a thump. They looked behind to see that Chiro was suffering.

"The pain!" he wailed. "I can't move!" Sprx stood in shock. He wondered what was happening.

"It's this dimension!" Antauri said, "All organic life is affected by its evil!"

"That means only us Cyborgs can survive!" Sprx said aloud. Suddenly he was struck in the back by something.

"Ouch! What hit me?" but when the red monkey turned around, he was only shocked by what he saw. Gibson was standing up at the top of a ledge with his drills out. He had sharper teeth, hands that looked like claws, and eyes that felt like venom if he stared directly at you.

"You know, Sparky?" he cackled, "I've ALWAYS wanted to do that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mr. Hal Gibson!" Antauri shouted. "Listen to me! Your mind is not your own!"

"No way!" Sprx said to himself. "How? How did this happen?"

"Oh, but I know exactly what I'm doing, Antauri." Gibson hissed. "And there is nothing you weak pathetic primates can do to stop me!" Then Gibson fired another shot at the second in command.

"Hurry Gibson! Retrieve the soul of evil!" Valina shouted to the newest member of her side. Gibson's grin grew even wider and scarier as he flew off to retrieve the last essence.

"Stop him team!" Chiro shouted. "At all costs!"

The monkeys flew off and tried to find their now evil brother. "Um… when I got hit earlier, I forgot a lot of things, Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Sprx asked the team.

"How can you forget this?" Nova shouted, "When we went to get the Ice Crystal of Vengeance, Gibson grabbed it and turned evil. Then he badly hurt you when you tried to grab the fire of hate! Now he's going to help them resurrect Skeleton King unless we find a way to stop him!"

"It's like when he got infected by the Thingy Virus…" Otto said, "ONLY WORSE!"

_So this is why I never turned evil. Gibson already did, but we'll get him back! The team got me back in the end! We can stop him! There is still a chance!_

Sprx caught a glimpse of a blue monkey. "There! I think I see him!" the team landed, only to be stuck in a battle against evil demons that were hideous beyond description! They could shoot their eyeballs out like bombs and they had long scythe like legs. Nova and Otto fought off two of them, while Sprx and Antauri battled another. Antauri used his claws and sliced one up, while Sprx used his magnets to fight another, zapping it with electricity that defeated it for good. Otto already chopped up a monster with his saws, and Nova beat one by punching and crumbling the cliff underneath it with her fists.

The team looked around. There was no sign of Gibson, until they heard a shout from above.

"Spin shocker!" the entire team was blasted with a jolt of painful electricity, making their circuits overflow and shut down. Sprx did his best to avoid it.

"Gibson!" he shouted, "We can help you! Please stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh no, Sprx. I don't need any help at all. I know what I must do! Now I'm going after the soul of evil, so I must bid you farewell!"

Sprx quickly pulled out a special tool for resetting the monkeys, and grabbed the closest teammate, hoping he could revive them before it was too late. Then he blacked out.

He woke up to find himself still in the Netherworld. Otto woke him up and rebooted his system. "There you go! Thank you for getting me up. Now we have to get the others and stop Gibson!"

Once Antauri and Nova were ready, they all went over to stop Gibson. They found the blue monkey at a strange pillar holding the Soul of Evil.

"The power! It runs through my blood. This amazing feeling! This thrill! This rush!" Gibson said to himself.

"Drop the essence brain strain!" Sprx yelled and got his magnets out! Gibson put the essence down and got his drills ready.

"How are you still conscious!" Gibson growled.

"Maybe you aren't as smart as you thought!" Sprx yelled. Gibson jumped forward and thrust his drill. Sprx blocked the attack and used his magnets to electrify the blue simian, which avoided the attack and hit Sprx. The wounds on his body began to sting. Antauri and Nova went to fight Gibson, but the blue monkey was too fast in his new form, and struck them both. Otto hesitated, but then he launched a saw that hit his evil brother. Gibson then shot a laser at the ground, and the floor began to fall from beneath the Hyperforce.

The team quickly used their jet packs to avoid falling off of the ledge as Gibson snatched the Soul of Evil and ran back to Valina.

"We gotta stop him!" Sprx yelled.

"Hurry team!" Antauri shouted.

By the time the team caught up with Gibson, the blue monkey, Valina, and Mandarin had gotten away. They noticed Chiro lying motionless on the ground. The team picked him up and followed the others through the portal back home.

"Oh no! It can't be!" Jinmay exclaimed when she saw the team carry the teenager and lower him to the ground.

"It was the netherworld." Otto said. "It drained his life away."

"Chiro is…" Nova looked away, scared for her friend and leader. Suddenly Chiro began to move. He was returning back to normal.

"Kid, are you alright?" Sprx asked.

"I'm fine. Did you get the essence?" Chiro asked.

"I'm afraid not. They got away again." Antauri answered.

"We have to stop them, before they can resurrect Skeleton King!" Chiro shouted.

The team returned to the robot. Sprx examined the bandages on his body.

"I can't believe it." He said to himself. "How did he give in?"

"I found out where Valina went!" Otto shouted to the team. "They returned to the pit of doom!"

"That's where Skeleton King was destroyed!" Nova said.

"Then that's where they're going to resurrect him!" Chiro replied. The team got out of the robot and ran over to the pit. There was Valina, Mandarin, and Gibson in front of a long table. They already had the three essences in place. All they needed to do was place the Skull of the Skeleton King. Quickly Chiro launched a Chiro Spearo at the skull, and it dropped out of Valina's hands. She screamed as it fell to the ground.

"None of you are walking away from this!" The teen yelled.

"I'd like to see you TRY to stop us!" Gibson hissed.

Chiro and Jinmay went to battle Valina, Antauri and Otto went after Gibson, and Sprx teamed up with Nova.

Sprx and Nova were doing a pretty good job working together.

"Double Monkey Attack!" The red and yellow monkey took Mandarin out with one powerful move. Antauri and Otto weren't doing as well.

"Gibson," Otto said, "I don't want to hurt you! Please snap out of it!"

"That's too bad. SPIN SHOCKER!" The blue monkey shot a white beam at the green one. Otto cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Phase and Daze!" Antauri went to stop Gibson, but the blue monkey jumped and fired another shot at Antauri.

Chiro and Jinmay grabbed the skull and nearly beat Valina, but the witch's attacks were very powerful, so it was very hard to block her powers.

"Thunder punch!" Chiro slammed his fist into the evil enemy and Jinmay used her heart beam. Valina collapsed and shrieked at the two, and then Chiro picked up the skull, ready to destroy it for good, until he was shot to the ground by Gibson.

"Gibson, no! Snap out of it!" Jinmay yelled. But there was no stopping him. The blue simian fired a spin shocker at the robot girl, causing her to fall to the ground.

Sprx and Nova were the last heroes standing now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sprx's POV

"Fight it, Gibson!" Nova said aloud. "We're your family, and friends! You used to fight AGAINST Skeleton King!"

"That was a long time ago! Now I work for the ultimate ruler!" Gibson yelled. "The Skeleton King will become the most powerful being of all creation! And I will be his right hand man, ready to follow his orders! Even if it means destroying YOU!"

I quickly jumped in front of Nova to block Gibson's attack. I loved her so much; it was as if my feelings for her took over my body. Once I felt the stinging pain in my body, seeing her alright made me feel no regrets.

"Sprx!" She shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Never felt better." I winced as I said that. Nova began to cry.

"Why would you do something so stupid!" She asked through quick sobs.

"Trust me, I can do worse." I replied.

"Aw…how sweet." Gibson smirked as he grabbed Nova and pulled his drill to the side of her head. "Now hand over the skull, or I fire a spin shocker directly at her battery, resulting in an overcharge that will fry her circuitry completely!"

"Speak monkey, jerk!" I yelled back as I slowly stood up.

"The big shutdown!" My blue brother hissed.

"Don't do it, Sprx!" Nova yelled. "It's our job to protect Shuggazoom!"

"I know, Nova! I know…" I said. Then I picked up the skull and tossed it to Gibson. "But I love you more."

Gibson picked up the skull with his tail, and then he thrust Nova forward and shot at her back. She fell forward and cried out in agony.

"NOVA!" I yelled as I went over to her side. She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Sprx." She said, still crying from when I was hit before.

"You didn't do anything wrong." I told her. Then I kissed her on the lips before she passed out. Now I was furious.

"YOU MONSTER!" I roared. "You said if I gave her the skull you wouldn't do it!"

"Relax Sparky!" He said with a grin that I wanted to smack of his ugly face. "She's just knocked out so nobody can help you try to stop me as I bring back Skeleton King."

I pulled out my magnets, but I didn't fire at him.

"Gibson! You're my brother!" I barked. "You're supposed to help us protect Shuggazoom! We fight together! You and I fly the fist rockets! You're the scientist who helps us when we're injured or sick! You do all those experiments to help us! Remember?"

Suddenly, Gibson's expression changed from an evil mischievous smile to pure anger.

"So now you care." He whispered.

"What?" I asked him.

"SO NOW YOU CARE!" He put his drills away and punched me with his bare fists.

"What's wrong with you!" I asked.

"What's wrong with YOU!" He replied. Then he punched me in the face again. "All this time, you've done nothing but put me down!"

He punched me again.

"You sleep through the science lectures I work so hard on to put together!"

He punched me again.

"You insult me any chance you get!"

He punched me again.

"You try to look better than me in every way!"

He punched me again.

"You don't thank me for anything I've done for you!"

He punched me again.

"I've done so many things! I've stayed up all night working on my projects! I've skipped meals just to work to help the team and Shuggazoom! I've tried so hard to help, and you've flown around the city and played around, not showing any appreciation for me… but all of a sudden I've turned to the side of Skeleton King and hurt your precious Nova…AND NOW YOU CARE!"

I thought about this as he continued.

"I'm sick of your stupid jokes!"

His punches were getting weaker and weaker.

"I'm sick of you making fun of me!"

I just stared at him as he hit me again and again.

"I'm sick of you getting as much attention from us all, and then when it's my turn to speak; you push me aside and ignore me!"

Now his eyes were filling up with tears.

"I'M SICK OF IT S-P-R-X-77! I'M SICK OF IT ALL! I'M SICK OF IT! SICK OF IT! SICK OF IT!" Every time he repeated himself, his punches got slower and weaker. I realized that the ice crystal of vengeance not only made him darker, but the vengeance part of him was strengthening his emotions towards me. Now he's letting it all go because he's mad at everything I've done to him. And he's right. I have been a bit of a jerk.

Finally he fell to his knees. His punches didn't hurt anymore, and he must have known it. His breaths became long sobs that I could just barely hear. I took this opportunity to use whatever power primate I had in me to change him back to normal. The green aura glowed around me and went to Gibson's body. I watched as he shouted in pain and the darkness could be clearly seen leaving his soul. When it was all over he fell to the ground. His eyes were glowing green, and he turned back to normal. His teeth were no longer fangs. His eyes were the normal circular shape as before. He slowly began to get up.

"Ugh, where…where am I?" He asked as he sat up.

"The pit of doom." I replied.

Gibson looked around, and he was in shock at what he saw. The rest of the team, and Mandarin and Valina were lying unconscious on the floor. The Skeleton Kings skull was behind his back.

"What happened?" He turned to me and asked.

"After you grabbed the Ice Crystal of Vengeance…you turned evil and almost helped Valina and Mandarin resurrect Skeleton King, but I was just able to stop you." I told him. Then I helped him up to his feet as he gazed in horror at the terrible things he had done.

"I…I can't believe it." He said. "How could I have been so foolish? Why didn't I realize what would happen if I grabbed the essence? Now…I've hurt everyone…and…" He buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Gibson." I said.

"What? Why are you sorry, Sprx? I was the one who…"

"No, Gibson. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've always been such a big jerk. I'm sorry that I always insult you and sleep through your lectures and stuff. You work really hard for us, and…I've never shown you my appreciation before. I'm sorry…ok?"

Gibson stared at me wide eyed. He was still crying over what he did before…but he looked happy to see that I finally thanked him for the hard work he did for the team. Then I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a brotherly hug.

_I've seen enough. _I thought to myself. _I would rather take the blame and fight the war than this. Even though Skeleton King is gone, everyone was nearly killed. I don't think anybody deserves to feel the kind of guilt Gibson has right now. I want to go back._

Then I saw that bright light again, and I started to feel dizzy. Gibson vanished from my arms and I collapsed. Everything went black.

XoxLaterxox

"Sprx, are you ok?" Chiro asked me.

"I-I'm fine kid." I replied. "What happened?"

"You were upset about the Fire of Hate incident and ran outside. Gibson found you lying on the ground unconscious." Nova said.

"You should be fine right now." I looked to see Gibson smiling at me. "I think you're still a little woozy from when we used the Power Primate to return you back to normal. Just try to sit and relax a little and you should be fine."

"Thanks Gibson." I said. "I really appreciate you helping me like that."

"You're welcome Sprx." Gibson said, surprised I didn't call him Brain strain or something else.

I then knew that it was fate for me to grab the Fire of Hate and turn to the side of darkness for a short amount of time. I can't take it all back and change it, because sometimes changing the past isn't always a good thing. It was only destiny.

"Alright team!" Chiro said. We all lined up by his side. "This is it! HYPERFORCE GO!"


End file.
